1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication relay system, server, and method and, more particularly, to a communication relay system, server, and method, wherein a communication path is formed based on virtual information, such as a path ID corresponding to terminal identification information provided by a terminal, without directly providing the terminal identification information to a service providing server in order for the terminal identification information not to be exposed to the service providing server, in a process of the communication relay server forming the communication path between the terminal and the service providing server.
2. Background of the Related Art
Today, a variety of communication networks are connected to Internet networks through gateways, thus becoming able to provide various services. In particular, with the digitalization of public telecommunication networks (e.g., a PSTN) and the rapid development of the Internet, Internet phone services, such as VoIP service, web to web, web to phone, and phone to phone, are being widely used.
The Internet phone service was first provided by VocalTec Communications Ltd. (Israel) on February, 1995 and rapidly spread worldwide. In the Internet, phone service, the Internet, and the PSTN network are interconnected by an Internet phone gateway server, enabling the Internet phone service method.
From among them, in the phone to web service, a specific number is allocated to a service providing server, and Internet service is provided to a terminal through the allocated, number. The phone to web service, however, is problematic in limited number resources and expenses because numbers have to be allocated to respective services in order to utilize various services.
Furthermore, since terminal identification information, such as the telephone number of a terminal, is directly exposed to the service providing server, a vulnerable security problem, is generated. There is an increasing possibility that the service providing server may collect and misappropriate telephone numbers for malicious purposes.